Bardock's Planet Elite Force
Bardock's Planet Elite ForceDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series) also known as Bardock's "Five-Person Land-Shark Team",Daizenshuu 7, 1995 is a crew of low-class Saiyan soldiers led by Bardock under the Saiyan Army. The platoon is comprised of Bardock, as well as four other soldiers: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. Together, the five main members make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market under the Frieza Force. Conception )]] All members of Bardock's Team had some drastic changes in their appearances from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the 1990 special ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Akira Toriyama drew the final draft of Bardock's team. Their original names were Tomā (トマー), Jagga (ジャッガ), Panpukin (パンプキン) and Kōn (コーン). Those names were changed for Tōma (トーマ), Toteppo (トテッポ), Panpūkin (パンプーキン), and Seripa (セリパ). Bardock, Toma (Tora in American dub) and Panbukin (Shugesh in the American dub) are the only three members of the team whose name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 In an interview with Akira Toriyama in the Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Super Kanzenban (February 2014), the author says that Goku's mother Gine used to be a member of Bardock's Team which at that time had only four members. Her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a story present in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (released on April 4, 2014). Overview Bardock and his four other companions clear a society on the planet Kanassa. While they are still on the planet, a weakened survivor emerges and, catching Bardock off-guard, instills the Saiyan with the ability of precognitive foresight. This survivor is then killed by Tora. Bardock is still out of commission when the other capable four soldiers are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters Dodoria (one of Frieza's most esteemed minions) and his elite who, by Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Bardock is later informed that his Team has accepted an offer on Meat. Pursuing them, he discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is still alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite. Although a low-class Saiyan, Bardock is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack and struggles to return to Planet Vegeta where he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic only leads bystanders to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Terrified, Bardock takes to the skies where Frieza's Spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. Frieza steps out into the orbit of Planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to be continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. When Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon energy wave, Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystanding Soldiers en route toward the Planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first to be consumed by the ball of energy. Other Dragon Ball stories Members of the team appear in various flashbacks during the Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Z. The team also makes a cameo appearance in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, remembered by Bardock when he accepts to help the Plants in their battle against the space tyrant Chilled and later, in the pages added to the end of the third chapter in the April 2012 issue of V-Jump, when Bardock thinks back to his crew after defeating Chilled. Bardock's Elite also appears in the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Episode of Bardock, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose awkward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embarrassing. All members of Bardock's team are seen in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans technique. The whole team is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In the Xenoverse series, it is revealed that Bardock and Fasha use the same Scouter model Old Model Scouter (Green) which is revealed in its accessory description. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fasha's Battle Armor appears under the name Battle Suit (Fasha) as an unlockable outfit for the Future Warrior which can be worn regardless of race or gender. If they speak to Bardock while wearing it he will state that it is a Battle Suit for female warriors and it is an uncommon model before mentioning he had a comrade that wore the exact same model armor they are wearing in reference to Fasha. He states that Fasha had a fiery temper which made her wild in battle but was more reliable than the average warrior scum you see around, indicating he thought highly of her abilities as a warrior despite being a woman. The Future Warrior also asks about his wife and former teammate Gine. Though at first he seems like he will answer their question even referring to his wife by name, he stops himself and tells them he does have to tell them anything. Presumably the memory of Gine is either a touchy subject for him and/or he doesn't want to admit to the Future Warrior how much he loved Gine.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Masters Pack DLC After the 1.09.00 Update, when teaching the warrior his DUAL Ultimate Skill, Bardock notes he and his teammates used to use DUAL Brave Heat in battle just for fun and decides he and the Future Warrior could give it a try sometime.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC Team Attacks *'DUAL Brave Heat' - According to Bardock in Xenoverse 2, he and his teammates would occasionally attack together with this technique just for fun. Both users attack the enemy using Brave Heat.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "Saiyans are a warrior race. We fight because it's in our blood. To hell with all the fancy reasoning and petty justifications! What matters is that you get to go wild out there. Stronger attacks? Who cares about stronger attacks? You get stronger, and your attacks get stronger too. Course... it's not like there's no other way to do it. There was this one thing the others and I used to do for fun. Hmph... I guess we can try it out next time." Since it is a two person technique presumably Bardock would perform it together with one of his teammates or two of his teammates may have performed it together without him. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Elite de Bardock pl:Drużyna Bardocka Category:Factions Category:Saiyans